


O Rei

by julialiacoutinho



Series: As mortes de Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julialiacoutinho/pseuds/julialiacoutinho
Summary: Monstros e humanos se confundem, e as vezes, aquilo que você deve proteger é aquele que a prata afeta





	O Rei

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os direitos reservados aosrespectivos criadores.

Algumas coisas mudam de uma maneira tão sutil que você depois fica se pergunta onde algo começa e outra termina.

Quando as coisas eram preto no branco, quando existiam os montros e os humanos, e se sabia qual matar e qual proteger, as coisas eram mais fáceis.  
Hoje, com os cinzas cada vez mais na equação, monstros e humanos se confundem, e as vezes aquilo que você deve proteger é aquele que a prata afeta. 

Agora, você tem vários exemplos de monstros que estão entre aquelas pessoas que você quer proteger. Ou aonde se podesse, voltaria no tempo e abaixaria a arma em vez de atirar.

Esse homem, monstro, pessoa, demônio, tem muita história por traz, um dos poucos que ele sabe que ainda se lembra de sua vida anterior, ainda apresenta uma identidade. 

Um demônio que era um incômodo, que você odiava, que você aprendeu a tolerar, aprendeu a suportar, aprendeu a confiar, aprendeu que ele estava pouco a pouco se tornando uma pessoa que você contaria como aliado, como amigo.

Sua morte, seu sacrifício, não foi cogitado, nunca. Você não teve tempo de processar o ocorrido, não teve tempo de lamentar ou sentir a dor já conhecida. Quando a saudação habitual se tornou uma despedida, existia segundos para escapar.

Mas Crowley era O REI e como rei ficará.


End file.
